Rokudaime
by YonderB
Summary: Naruto is told he will be the next Hokage by a dying Tsunade. the day before the ceremony, something horrible happens. what will happen and what will pursue? i suck at summaries. please read.
1. the new Hokage

Tsunade sat on the hospital bed silently in her private hospital room, her back propped up with a few pillows, watching the door.

Watching.

_Waiting_.

"Yah wanted to see me, Tsunade-o-baa-chan?" came a voice as the bouncy 15-year-old blonde entered the room, wearing his trademark orange as usual.

Tsunade nodded silently, watching as Sakura and Shizune stood in the doorway, they having delivered the message that Tsunade wanted to see to Naruto.

Naruto stood at the end of the bed, his eyes dragging over the numerous machines connected to Tsunade's arms and organs, keeping her alive for the time being.

Sound had been defeated. Akatsuki had been destroyed. Sasuke had avenged his family, but died a few hours afterwards...

And Tsunade had protected the village from thousands of enemy ninjas... But was mortally wounded...

She only had a week to live...

Tsunade raised a hand and motioned for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto nodded and walked over to her side.

Tsunade repeated the motion.

Naruto gave a small sigh and came closer.

Tsunade grabbed naruto by the collar and yanked him toward her.

"GAH! _WTF_!" squeaked Naruto as he was yanked forward.

Tsunade's lips brushed against Naruto's ear as she whispered something to him. The fox's eyes widened.

Sakura gave Shizune a questioning look, and Shizune merely sighed, smiling at the sight before her.

Tsunade smiled and let go of Naruto's collar, settling back into her feather pillows and watched him.

Naruto had the '_shocked-shitless_' look on his face, staring at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and Naruto's eyes slowly filled with tears, the young fox bit his lip.

"You're... You're not... _serious_, are you...?" the edges of Naruto's mouth tweaked upwards, the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"_Dead_ serious." the Hokage breathed, smiling up at the fox.

Naruto's eyes filled with more tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around Tsunade, crying into her neck, making sure he did not disturb the tubes and things going into the hokage.

Tsunade smiled and wrapped an arm around Naruto, stroking his spiky blonde hair with the other.

After a few minuets, Naruto had settled down, stopped crying and let go of Tsunade, a little reluctantly though, he kinda liked being smooshed against Tsunade's huge, warm and soft boobs.

Tsunade smiled and motioned for Shizune and Sakura to come forward.

They did.

"Let me introduce... The sixth Konoha Hokage... Rokudiame Hokage... _Uzumaki Naruto_!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Shizune's smile widened. Tsunade smiled proudly and Naruto beamed at them all, wiping his tears of joy from his face.

Shizune stepped forward and hugged the new Hokage.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun! or should i say; '_Rokudaime-sama_'?" grinned Shizune, letting the beaming fox go.

Naruto just grinned and shrugged, then he felt something soft press against his cheek and blinked. as Sakura's lips moved away from Naruto's cheek, both the fox and Sakura blushed a little.

"C... Congratulations, Naruto." smiled Sakura, scrubbing at one of her burning cheeks.

Naruto was bright pink, and all he could choke out was "... Y...Yeah!"

All of them grinned at each other and Sakura noticed Naruto's smile slowly slip from his face.

"What's wrong, Naruto...?" Sakura asked, blinking. Being Hokage had always been Naruto's dream...

"Can we have the ceremony in a few days time? I..." Naruto looked at Tsunade's side, at all the machines attached to her. "I want Tsunade-o-baachan to be there..."

Sakura looked at Shizune and Shizune smiled softly.

"I'll see what we can do."

((TBC. aaaah. gotta love dreams coming true. x3 next chapter will be up really soon.))


	2. Guess what!

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou walked through the slightly humid air and into Konoha through the huge front gates. Kankurou scratched behind his ear as he read from a book he had 'borrowed' from someone, Temari layered a little more lipgloss onto her lips and the Kazekage; Gaara, silently walked along the road with a slight bored look on his face.

"_GAARA_!" came a scream somewhere ahead.

Gaara froze in his tracks and almost thought that he had fangirls in this village too, but was corrected when something large and orange hit him hard in the chest.

"GAARA!"

Gaara flinched as the orange thing shouted in his ear and started shaking him.

"Stop it, Uzumaki! You'll _kill_ him!" gasped Temari, pulling Naruto away from her sibling.

Kankurou looked over his copy of itcha itcha paradise with raised eyebrows.

Gaara placed a hand to his forehead, a slight migraine threatening to take over.

"Guess what, Gaara!" squealed Naruto, bounding around the three siblings.

"_What_?" sighed Gaara, opening his eyes and letting his hand fall to his side.

Gaara refused to take a step back just as he was nose-to-nose with a beaming Uzumaki Naruto.

"_I'm_ the new Hokage."

Gaara's impassive mask shattered. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and if he had been carrying anything in his hands, he would've most certainly dropped it.

_thud_

Kankurou's itcha itcha paradise book lay at it's owner's feet and Temari's lipgloss joined it.

Naruto beamed at the three of them.

Gaara was the first to recover. "That's... That's... _great_!" croaked Gaara, blinking away the shock.

"I know!" squealed Naruto, bounding about. "Only you three, me, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-o-baa-chan and Shizune-san know, so far!"

"So, when is the ceremony going to be?" asked Temari, trying to get the sand off her tube of lipgloss.

"Shizune said it was going to be in three days." grinned Naruto.

"_Awesome_!" chimed in Kankurou, stuffing his perverted book in his pocket.

"C'mon! Lets go!" squealed Naruto, grabbing Gaara's hand and starting to run full-pelt down the road.

((TBC. yes. i know, the chapters are so short. T.T please do not bug me about making them longer. it's not my fault that i'm not creative enough to use long words. DX))


	3. all your fault

Naruto happily bounded along the streets. It was only one more day until the ceremony! Only one more day!

Naruto happily skipped along the hospital wards to Tsunade's room, but when he entered it, he knew there was something wrong.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the bed.

Tsunade's soft brown eyes floated over to Naruto and she smiled softly.

"Want me to say hello to your father for you?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and breaking.

Naruto frowned a little. "What do you mean?" he whispered back, placing one of his hands in hers.

"I'm dying gaki, what do you think i mean?" Tsunade chuckled softly, her fingers tightening slightly around his.

"... You're not dying until you've seen me in that Hokage hat, o-baa-chan." Naruto smirked, poking his tongue cheekily out at Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckled, her eyes watching his.

"You look just like him, you know... Just like my brother... Just like your father..." she whispered, raising a shaky hand and stroking Naruto's cheek.

Naruto raised his other hand and held her hand against his cheek, horrified at how cold she was.

"... Who was my father, Tsunade-o-baa-chan...?" Naruto whispered, placing a small kiss on Tsunade's palm.

_beep. beep. beep. beep._

"... the Yondiame, of course..."

Naruto's eyes widened, the beeping of the heart-rate machine beside Tsunade seemed to stop for a moment.

An insanely innocent and soft smile appeared on Tsunade's face.

_beep. beep. beep. beep._

"I'll say hi to him for you... and i'll slip in a good word about you to... the big cheese... bye... my little... gaki..."

Tsunade's eyes closed for the last time, the smile still there, but her soul was not.

She was gone.

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

Naruto was silent and slowly placed Tsunade's cold hand on the bed, his eyes blocked by his shaggy blonde fringe.

Two doctors and Shizune ran into the room, staring at the machines, then at Tsunade.

"No...! No! she can't--!" gasped Shizune, clapping a hand over her mouth. "She can't be dead--!"

"She is." said one of the doctors, looking at the heart-rate machine. He raised a hand to check Tsunade's pulse at her neck but something slapped it away.

"ow!" gasped the doctor, looking at his hand, then back at the bed.

His eyes widened.

Naruto stood there, am arm on each side of Tsunade, his eyes wide, staring with a maniac glint in his eyes at the doctor who's hand he just slapped away, a red aura of chakara starting to appear around him.

"n-Naruto-kun!" gasped Shizune, taking a step forward.

"You said..." growled Naruto, baring pearly white fangs. "You said... she'd be fine for at least a whole week..."

"We did! Yes! But maybe--"

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN 'MAYBE'S DOCTOR." roared Naruto, his long claws starting to rip the bedclothes.

The doctors and Shizune took a few hurried steps back.

Naruto stared down at Tsunade's peaceful face, his scarlet eyes glinting with maniac rage.

"... Why did she have to die today...?" whispered Naruto, the red aura of chakara starting to form a thick layer around him.

"... Why not tomorrow...? After the ceremony... After i give her a tight hug and everyone was happy..."

Naruto's eyes became shadowed again by his fringe.

"... I just wanted her to hug me... One last time..."

Shizune and the two doctors stared as Naruto's long, red, bubbling chakara tail slashed from side to side, his chakara ears flat against his head.

"... YOU SAID SHE WOULD LIVE FOR ANOTHER _WEEK_!" screamed Naruto, whipping his head to the doctors, his long fangs bared.

"We-- We--!" stuttered one of the doctors, taking a few more hurried steps back.

There was an almighty explosion and Shizune screamed, flinging her arms out in front of her face as she was sent flying backwards, shards of cement flying back with her.

Shizune's back hit one of the walls and she struggled to not cough up blood, squinting through the dust at where the explosion had come from.

Shizune's eyes widened as the dust cleared. Naruto was standing there, his tail slashing from side to side, two limp bodies at his feet.

"... You lied... She isn't alive now... AND _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_"

Naruto's enraged scream echoed throughout Konoha. Babies cried. Women screamed. Men froze.

And a tanuki of whom was sitting in his inn room, looked up.

((TBC. yeah... that's the horrible thing that happens. Tsunade dies... TT.TT))


	4. what have i done to deserve this!

Gaara swept from his inn room, ignoring whatever Temari and Shikamaru were doing in her room and whatever Kankurou was doing in his. Even though the occasional bangs and crashes were intriguing.

Gaara swept through the streets of Konoha, zoning in on the crashes, screams, roars and bangs coming from the hospital, even though he was on the other side of the village.

... Not to mention the huge chakara pressure((eheh... sorry. i'm a bleach fan too! cut me some slack!)) ... It was making the air difficult to breathe.

Gaara knew he was taking too much time walking, so he decided on getting there a different way.

Shizune pushed her bruised back against the wall as Naruto turned to face her. The dust was thick in the air, and so was the chakara, making Shizune choke and gasp, but Naruto hardly seemed to take any notice.

Naruto walked toward Shizune, his fangs bared, his clawed hands twitching, his hair fluttering under the thick layer of scarlet chakara. Shizune stared into Naruto's eyes. They were blood red, but something stirred behind them.

Naruto went to reach out at Shizune when the door burst open with a bang, Naruto withdrawing his clawed hand in a flash.

Five doctors burst in and froze at the sight of Naruto.

"... Kyuubi...!" gasped one of them.

"That _bakemono_...!" gasped another.

Naruto twitched.

"Again... With those _hateful eyes_..." whispered Naruto to himself. "... Again... WHAT HAVE I DONE TO _DESERVE_ THIS!"

Naruto's roar echoed around the room and suddenly his chakara pulsed, shattering the glass windows, straining the walls, shoving back book cases, tables and people, numerous deep cracks appearing in the walls from strain.

The only thing that was untouched was Tsunade and her bed.

Shizune gasped and choked, clutching her chest. Having been the one closest to Naruto, Shizune had been given the most pressure, pushing her against the wall. Knocking the wind out of her.

An insanely maniac grin came over Naruto's face as he looked at the doctors of whom were struggling to get up.

"I'll get rid of those hateful eyes... Once and for all... I'll _rip_ them out..."

Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand on the hospital's doorstep, immedietly stepping over a nurse who was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe, and running up the corridors and up the stairs. The air was so heavy, almost making it impossible to lift a leg as he ran up the white stairs.

As he jumped up onto the third landing, he saw numerous cracks in the floor, walls and ceiling.

"DAMN YOUR COLD EYES! IT'S NOT _MY FAULT!_" came a familiar voice screaming an unfamiliar call.

There was a huge explosion and Gaara was flung backwards. Just as his back was about to hit the sharp edges of the stairs, sand appeared out of nowhere and shielded him, stopping him sliding down the stairs.

Gaara got the sand to push him back to his feet and he choked on the dust that was thick in the air, slowly walking forward and through a doorway.

What he saw as the dust cleared was _not_ a pretty sight.

((TBC. i wrote this chapter a while ago, but i needed to check if it would fit properly with the next chapter before i posted it. next chapter will be up really soon, and, PopeYoda1, thanks for the encouraging words! X3))


	5. she's gone

Gaara's eyes widened as the dust cleared, settling to the ground.

Six unconscious, slightly bloody bodies lying on the ground clad in white coats, numerous puddles of blood, large cracks and craters on the floor and a huge fox-like being in the middle of it, crouching in front of Shizune's limp form, a clawed hand raised.

"_Naruto_!"

Gaara called out Naruto's name before he could stop himself.

Naruto raised his head to look at Gaara, his untamed hair more messy than usual, looking feral, his fangs large and dagger-like. Naruto's hand lowered itself and grasped Shizune's throat.

"What are you...?" wondered Gaara aloud, then the bed behind Naruto caught Gaara's attention.

"Oh no..." Gaara whispered, looking back at Naruto, who had turned back to Shizune and was slowly tightening his grip on her throat, an evil and crazy grin on his face as though he thought this amusing.

"Naruto... don't..." Gaara whispered, taking a step forward.

"Try to stop me, and i'll kill _you_ too..." Naruto growled, watching Shizune choke with some sort of maniac amusement.

"Why do they have to suffer...?" Gaara breathed, looking from the bloody bodies on the floor, to Tsunade, then to Naruto.

"They _lied_ to me... They're supposed to keep people _alive_... She's gone. Empty. They were supposed to keep her alive, but they didn't... I'm giving them the consequences." Naruto growled, watching as Shizune desperately tried to get out of Naruto's grip, but with no avail.

Gaara was silent as he slowly approached Naruto, keeping an eye on Naruto's chakara tail, of which was slowly flicking from side to side, like an irritated cat.

Gaara looked over Naruto's shoulder at Shizune. She was choking, turning a slight purple colour, muttering apologies in between chokes.

"... The Naruto i know... The hokage i know... Wouldn't do this..." Gaara breathed in Naruto's ear.

_thud_

Shizune lay unconscious, but alive, at Naruto's feet, a slight indent on her throat.

Gaara watched as Naruto slowly turned to him, his eyes cast in shadow by his messy fringe.

"She's _gone_..."

Naruto looked up at Gaara, tears brimming in his eyes, the chakara slowly and reluctantly dispersing.

"Why did she have to leave!" Naruto choked, his eyes fading back to normal, his claws turning back into normal nails, his fangs shrinking, his tears streaming down his cheeks.

"... Maybe she's not gone." Gaara said softly, being reminded of his mother.

Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes as a waterfall of sparkling tears streamed down his cheeks.

Gaara was silent, watching the sparkling tears stream down Naruto's cheeks, down his chin, and fall onto the floor. Such purity... _Waisted_...

Naruto raised his hands, pulling at his golden hair, letting out a strangled sob, the tears never ceasing.

Gaara wasn't a person for much physical contact, but Naruto really needed some right now...

Gaara took a step forward and raised his hands, slipping them around Naruto's waist, letting Naruto wrap his arms around his neck tightly, screaming and sobbing into Gaara's chest.

Naruto pulled at the back of Gaara's shirt with his hands and bit at the mandarin collar with his teeth to muffle his pained screams, the tears still coming.

Gaara looked strait in front of him at a crack in the wall, his face having no emotion on it, trying not to let the noises his friend was making, affect him.

Naruto screamed and Gaara could've sworn he heard a few rips from his shirt, but he took no notice. Naruto sobbed, the ripped mandarin collar falling from his mouth.

Gaara felt his eyes prickle and he took in a slow breath, closing his eyes. No crying... Mustn't cry...

Naruto's sobs and screams slowly subsided after what felt like forever. Gaara had a few tears brimming in his closed eyes, but refused to let them fall. Naruto's arms were tight around Gaara's neck, the waterfall of pure tears still streaming down his cheeks, making his sight blurry, his chin resting on Gaara's shoulder, soaking Gaara's ripped and already damp shirt.

"It _hurts_..." Naruto whimpered hoarsely.

Gaara nodded and stroked the blonde's back softly, his eyes still closed.

"Why does it hurt... Why do they all have to leave me..." Naruto moaned, his throat dry, his nose stuffy.

"We're not all gone, yet..." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You promise not to leave?" Nauto whimpered, tightening his arms around Gaara's neck.

"I promise." nodded Gaara, tightening his own arms around Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened when Naruto's legs collapsed under him, Gaara keeping his arms tight around the blonde, slowly lowering him to the ground.

The red head silently sat Naruto down in front of him, kneeling in front of Naruto. Gaara tugged lightly at Naruto's arms, but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"What are we gonna do...?" Naruto whimpered in Gaara's ear.

"About what...?" asked Gaara, shifting his position so Naruto was sitting in between his legs.

"The doctors i nearly killed..." Naruto muttered, his tears still falling, and refusing to stop, no matter how many times he wiped them away.

"We're in a hospital, i'm sure they'll get healed..."

"Y-yeah, but still. I doubt they'll want a hokage who is a bake--"

"We're in a hospital, i'm sure they'll get healed." Gaara repeated, a little more sternly, his voice colder than usual.

"... Sorry." Naruto whispered, slipping am arm from around Gaara's neck, clutching the front of his orange and black jacket, right where the heart was.

Gaara rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder like Naruto was doing to him, continuing to stroke the blonde's back.

Nurses and doctors came in, collecting the bodies and cleaning up the blood, saying nothing. A nurse went to walk up to Naruto and Gaara, but immediately turned and continued what she was doing because of the blood-thirsty glare she received from Gaara.

Naruto's tears finally stopped, the pain stopping with them after a few hours of just sitting there, on the cement floor.

Gaara was silent, looking at Tsunade's bed, with her body still in it, the empty memories of his mother starting to get to him.

Gaara felt Naruto pull away as a lone tear trickled down the red head's cheek.

((TBC. yeah. much longer than my other chapters, and kinda sad... TT.TT anyway, i hope you liked it! and yes, this story has a plot. xD))


End file.
